Right Where You Want Me
by Mishiba-chan
Summary: Chad finally confesses his love to Sonny. Songfic


Right Where You Want Me

_Lyrics in italics are by Jesse Mcartney. _

**I own nothing.**

******

_Girl_

"Sonny!"

A pretty, tanned girl turned around and wrinkled her nose in confusion. Her chocolate brown eyes scanned the empty hallway quickly. Who on earth had called her?

Shrugging, she continued on her walk to the set, swaying comfortably in the black mesh material of her skirt.

_There's something 'bout me that you ought to know._

Chad leaned his back on the wall separating he and Sonny. His hands were slightly damp with sweat and his pulse fluttered rapidly in his neck.

With a silent groan he buried his golden head into just hands, sliding down to the nondescript rug below him.

She was going to be the death of him, she really was.

_I've never felt the need to lose control._

He made his way slowly over to her set in an attempt to dodge any of her questioning cast mates.

He looked around as he walked, noticing the increasing amounts of pictures on the walls as he moved further into comedic territory.

Chad tried not to come here a lot. The happy, smiling photos of her only reaffirmed his reason.

_Always held on back and played it slow_

She radiated from every inch of these oddly colored walls. He bet if he smelled anything in this place it would somehow remind him of her.

_But not this time_

Chad quietly opened the door leading to their studio, glancing around the dimly lighted room before slipping inside.

The theme music started.

_Baby don't be gentle_

She was there, of course. How could she not be? Dark hair tumbled around her shoulders as she whirled around and grinned conspiratorially at her audience. They clapped and cheered back, feeding off of that symbiotic relationship.

_I can handle anything_

She acted for them, and in turn they accepted her and loved her. Who was he to take her away from all the lights?

_Baby, take me on a journey_

The show ended, the tumultous applause drowning out his heartbeats. Surely everyone could hear him; he'd never felt more conspicuous in his life.

_I've been thinking lately_

But before he could chicken out and leave unnoticed, she was there. Always right in front of him, whispering in his ear, daring him to go. Tempting him to confess.

_I could use a little time alone with you_

And this time he responded. He gets up off his chair and wishes his hallucination well. He would not be needing her anymore.

_Crazy, let's do something maybe_

"Sonny." is all he said. Just her name. A part of him was hoping that, like earlier, she hadn't heard him. Another part was ready to scream with frustration if she didn't.

_Please don't take your time_

It was no use; she turned. Her eyes flew over him quickly, as though not quite believing he was there.

_You got me_

"Chad?" she answered uncertainly, stepping closer to him.

Mentally he groaned. Having her do close was not going to help the situation.

_Right where you want me_

"Sonny, I-" the words caught in his throat.

She was right in front of him now, clutching his sleeve and looking up concernedly. Much, much too close.

So how come every other part of him screamed for more? Why was he leaning into her, savoring the warmth that glowed out of every facet in her skin?

_Girl_

Chad grabbed her, as he had already done many times in his head. It would be so easy to lower his head to hers and lean against her forehead, to state straight into those gorgeous brown eyes.

_I'm gonna let you have your way with me_

"Sonny..." he breathed out, resisting her; for now.

He pushed her slightly farther away from him, but kept her small hand in his.

_But when you move like that it's hard to breath_

"I need to tell you something." he said, confidence leaving him as he stared at her questioning smile.

_I never thought that it could be like this_

"Go ahead, I'm all ears." she grinned, referring to the last sketch they had done.

He smiled weakly in return.

_But I was wrong._

"Can we go somewhere more private?"

She looked increasingly curious, but she kept silent and nodded, beginning to lead the way to her dressing room.

_Baby don't be gentle_

They got there in no time at all. Chad cursed the small studio and it's insistence in making him crazy.

_I can handle anything_

"So?" she asked, closing the door behind them and leaning on it a bit uneasily. Chad Dylan Cooper never acted this way.

Chad gulped, and looked down at their hands, still entwined. His courage seemed to slowly come back to him.

_Can't explain it_

"Do you remember that first day we met?" Chad asked, searching in her eyes for some sign of recognition.

_How you swept me off my feet_

"Sure." said Sonny, giggling as she recalled the memory.

"You were dressed in a fat suit and were getting fro-yo for your cast..."

_Unexpectedly_

"Yeah, and then you charmed me into giving you all of my yogurt." She said, eyes twinkling as a light flush rose in her cheeks.

"Charmed?" he asked slowly.

"I mean t-tricked. You tricked me into giving you the yogurt." She stuttered adorably, staring at the floor as she tried to explain.

_Hints of motion_

"Sonny…" Chad breathed out nervously.

"Right, you wanted to tell me something?" she said, seeming to regain her composure.

_My imagination's running_

"Would you believe me if I told you that the first time I saw you in that fat waitresses outfit I was falling?"

"Falling?" Sonny questioned.

_Trying to keep my body still_

"Yeah." Chad said as he stepped closer to her. "Falling."

_Oh, I can hardly stand the thrill_

"And then I had to see you everyday." Chad started to explain.

_Baby don't be gentle_

"Every time I didn't see you it was like someone had torn my chest apart. But then I'd see you and you'd smile at me and sew me right back up." Chad smiled a little at that.

"Chad...?" Sonny breathed, tears starting to form in the corners of her eyes.

"And I never was more eager to put myself back into that beautiful agony of you, Sonny Monroe." Chad's eyes set determinedly.

"Sonny….I love you."

He glanced at her timidly, but was surprised to feel her arms weave around his neck and pull him down towards her.

Chad couldn't remember ever loving a hug so much.

_I can handle anything_

_**_

So? How was it? R&R, my dear minions!


End file.
